Unexpected Love
by intoxiquekated
Summary: A/A, though it may SEEM Obidala in the first few chapters. Anakin's strong in the force, BUT is not a Jedi.
1. Worlds apart - Literally

Alternate Universe: Anakin's NOT a Jedi as he have never met Qui-Gon Jinn, BUT he is strong in the force. A/A. It may seem very obidala in the first part, but don't worry. It's all Anakin/ Padmé!  
  
Disclaimer: It's George. All George. Sob.  
  
[] means flashbacks/ thoughts  
  
"Chup chup ani. Ku Kla shu pan," Watto, a native Tattoine, owner of a junk store, ordered his slave-boy, pointing to a rack of greasy, flyer parts, indicating that he was to clean them. His slave, a tan, blond haired boy with grease all over his face and a pair of deep blue eyes peeking out nodded obediently and jumped of the table. He strided towards the rack, and whipped out a blue cloth from his pocket. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt, to accommodate with the hot weather in Tattooine, and it showed off his muscles and broad shoulders. His shirt and pants were stained with grease, and covered with sand from the ground.  
  
"Ku Kla Shu Pan, Jo Bak Dome," Watto told his slave, as he flew past on his wings that struggled to supported his heavy, over-proportioned body. The boy gave Watto a lopsided grin.  
  
"I can go home after cleaning the rack, Watto? Thanks Watts," his slave thanked, with a smile. Watto muttered angrily at the nickname, but after sixteen years of having the boy as his slave, he had grown to love the nineteen years old Anakin Skywalker.  
  
With a flourish, Anakin wiped finished the last motor parts, and throwing his cloth onto the table, he gave a cheerful 'goodbye' wave to Watto, and hurried home in the sandstorm, where he lived alone. His mother, whom he visted every six months, was sold to a man called Lars. Apparently, he had fallen in love with her, and they now have their own family. Although his mother wanted him close to her, the Lars did not have enough money to pay for Anakin's release, and so he remained a slave.  
  
+++  
  
"Honey, are you still using the fresher?" Obi-wan shouted from the quarters he shared with his girlfriend. He was lying on his mat next to her huge bed, although it was also frowned upon on by the council. Obi-wan frowned as he recalled that unpleasant memory.  
  
[A twenty-three years old Obi-wan stood in front of the council, his head bowed respectfully, as the council observed him.  
  
"Temptation too great we fear, young Kenobi," Master Yoda said finally, after what it seemed like a lifetime since Obi-wan dropped the bombshell that he was going to be staying with his girlfriend.  
  
Mace Windu, who had been silent for very long, voiced his thoughts. "You do know that in the olden times, Jedi are not allowed to even fall in love? We've bent the rules a little, but the codes are still to be respected. Padawans are not allowed to consummate their relationships with their. mates."  
  
"Yes master, I know. And I am not going to consummate anything," Obi-wan said, with the air of someone who had stated that very sentence for quite some time. "I wil wait until I become a Knight, rest assure."  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, who had taken Obi-wan under his wings since Obi-wan had been a small boy of four, sighed aloud, before clearing his throat. He stepped forward, towering over Obi-wan. "I have faith in my padawan," he stated. "I do not support it," Qui-Gon added sharply, giving his padawan a look. "But I have faith and utmost trust in Obi-wan."  
  
"Not sure, we are. But accept the council does," Master Yoda permitted, with a wave of his hand.]  
  
It's been ten years since that fateful day. Obi-wan knew that he was ready to take the trials, finally, and he looked forward to both being a Jedi knight, and the rewards behind.  
  
"What upsetting thoughts fill your mind that brings about the frown?" A slightly amused, yet at the same time, concern voice woke Obi-wan from his reverie. He smiled at the brown haired girl who stood directly in front of him, one of her eyebrows quirking up. She had a smile on her face, and drops of water fell from her long curls.  
  
"You finally got out of the fresher," Obi-wan teased, as he shrugged his thick Jedi robes from his shoulders, leaving his white shirt. He pulled his long padawan braid behing his ears, and walked towards his girlfriend to give her a kiss.  
  
"You should greet me like this all the time," she muttered, as Obi-wan chuckled.  
  
"Your wish is my command," he teased. "After all, you are the senator."  
  
"And a former queen," she added pointedly, sitting on her bed, and running a comb through her thick brown curls.  
  
"Ah yes, how can I forget," Obi-wan smiled. "Padmé Amidala, queen, senator, hogger of the fresher," he mocked, ducking a pillow thrown by his girlfriend. He grinned at his twenty-four years old girlfriend, before pointing to the fresher. "Wash up time," he mouthed before walking into the fresher.  
  
Padmé watched him leave, a smile on her face. [Life was good], she reflected, as she continued combing her hair.  
  
+++  
  
Lukaz Marshae ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up with his tall, broad-shouldered friend, who was walking almost effortlessly despite the sandstorm. Lukaz however, had to force his shoulders against the sandstorm, taking quick short steps to reach his friend faster.  
  
"Chup chup Anakin!" Lukaz shouted, coughing vigourously as the sand entered his mouth. You think that living in Tatooine would at least get Lukaz used to the taste of sand, but not Lukaz.  
  
Anakin turned, and he waved at his friend, giving Lukaz his trademark smirk. "Chup chup Lukaz. What's wrong? Sand in your mouth?" Anakin teased as he waited for Lukaz to catch up.  
  
"I hate sandstorms," Lukaz said, as they finally retreated into the safe sanctuary of Anakin's home. His protocol droid, C-3PO, gave them a warm welcome and informed them that their meals was on the table.  
  
"Thank you, C-3PO," Anakin said, as he offered his best friend a seat. "So Lukaz, why aren't you home? Quarreled with your father again?" He asked, digging into his hot plate of steaming bantha meat.  
  
"You know me too well, Anakin. I'm leaving this dreaded place, Ani," Lukaz said, with all seriousness.  
  
"Over a quarrel? Lukaz-," Ani was cut short.  
  
"It's not just a quarrel. It's everything. I've got a ride to Naboo, a planet in another system. In the Republic. Things will be better there, I'm sure," Lukaz said, his eyes glazing over at the prospect of NEVER tasting sand again.  
  
"Then I wish you all the best," Anakin muttered. "You can finally get out of here."  
  
Lukaz looked surprised, before bursting into hearty laughter. He reached into his pocket, and took out a huge bag of coins (A/N: No idea what's the money called in Tattoine.) and threw it on the table. "I'm redeeming you, Ani. You're coming with me. I won't leave me best friend here in this place."  
  
Anakin gave a lopsided smile, and he looked at Lukaz. "You are a good friend, Lukaz. Thank you."  
  
+++  
  
"Obi-wan," Padmé whispered as she laid on her bed. From the mat next to her bed, she heard a loud grunt.  
  
"It's a Jedi holiday for the next few weeks right?"  
  
Obi-wan sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get some rest, and sat up. He faced her, and smiled. "Yes. The Jedi council has some revamption or some sort to do. It's actually a month and a week off."  
  
"Let's go back to Naboo, just as a vacation. I miss my home," Padmé said, her fingers tracing the scar on Obi-wan's eyebrows. "Please," she pleaded, a soft smile on her face. She leaned over and gave him a kiss (A/N: Cringing as I'm writing this).  
  
"Sure," Obi-wan muttered.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter. Read and review please. PLEASE. =P 


	2. Boy meets girl

Disclaimer: The old guy some people call George Lucas owes all of Star Wars. I owe Lukaz though, and I am proud to owe him. =P  
  
A/N: [] means thoughts/flashbacks.  
  
"Hey Ani, Rané and Sabé's here again. They say it's the return of the senator Amidala, and celebrations are happening," Lukaz informed his friend, who was busy tinkling with some spare metal parts, to build his speeder. Lukaz sighed. "Why do I have a feeling you're not listening to me? Come on, Ani. You know how much Sabé likes you. Give her a chance, won't you?"  
  
"Lukaz, women, in general, are trouble. I do not like to waste my time on them," Anakin intoned coolly, his eyebrows raised, as if asking Lukaz to beat it.  
  
"Anakin, you are one stubborn fool. You had never been in love, nor had a girlfriend, and yet you think women are trouble."  
  
"It's precisely because I know they are trouble, and so I refrain myself from sinking into their trap," Anakin retorted, sweeping his blond curls away from his forehead. He finally fixed the parts together, and gave a sigh of relief. He sat on a chair, and glanced up at Lukaz, who had been staring at him, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes, mother," Anakin finally said, with a hint of his trademark smirk. "I'll go. But just today. Seeing it's a joyous occasion and all. All right?" Lukaz broke into a huge grin, showing off his dimples, and threw Anakin a pair of pants and a clean shirt, with a vest.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, as he stared at the clothes. "What is this? Some formal dinner?"  
  
Lukaz smiled innocently. "Oh, didn't I mention it? Rabé and Sabé are the senator's handmaidens, and very close friends. We're their dates for the formal dinner thrown in honour of the senator." He snorted at Anakin's crestfallen look, knowing how much Anakin hates crowded places. He was always keeping to himself. "Well, I'll leave you in peace then," Lukaz said mockingly, before leaving the room, smiling to himself as he heard Anakin's groan.  
  
+++  
  
Padmé breathed in the fresh, familiar air of home, and a bright smile graced her soft, beautiful face. As the Senator, she was dressed in a thick, formal gown; one that she hated as it was terribly stifling in it. She had decided to lose the headdress, and her dark curls fell free over shoulders, with a few strands framing her small face.  
  
"Padmé? Everyone's staring at you. Stop acting like a klutz!" Obi-wan hissed. Padmé blinked in annoyance, before realising that there was a huge crowd gathered at the feet of the huge flyer. With a typical, 'campaign' smile, Padmé walked down the slope, waving her hands, but inwardly groaning.  
  
Obi-wan, on the other hand, acted like the perfect boyfriend. He grinned broadly at the crowd, and slipped his hands around Padmé's shoulders, nearly tripping her in the process. Oblivious, Obi-wan continued grinning; he loved the attention he got from being the boyfriend of the well-loved Senator.  
  
In the crowd, standing a few feet away, Anakin stared up at the Senator and her Jedi boyfriend. [Typical, stereotypical couple of the year], he thought, with a slight disgust. As everyone cheered, Anakin stood impassively, his tanned face expressionless, acting like his normal laid- back self. It wasn't that Anakin didn't believe in love; he just didn't believe that such perfect love could last.  
  
"Anakin, you must come with us, I'll introduce you to the Senator. She's my best friend," Sabé shouted suddenly, running over to pull him over. Despite his protests of 'I'll see her later' and 'she probably has other things to do', Anakin was pulled to the front of the crowd, where Lukaz and Rané waited.  
  
"Hey Ani, we're going to meet the Senator. Cool eh?" Lukaz said, greeting his best friend with their secret friendship signal - two thumbs up against the heart. Anakin returned the greeting, and his attention returned to the Senator, who had by now touched ground. Sabé broke into a huge smile, and pulled Anakin over to the Senator. Anakin, with his keen eyes, noticed that the Jedi boyfriend had returned to the flyer to get the bags.  
  
"Padmé! I mean, milady," Sabé stammered hesistantly.  
  
"Oh Sabé, you know that you can call me Padmé anytime." Sabé smiled, and shot a victorious look at Anakin, who raised an eyebrow, but took it all in his stride. While any commoner would have been estatic to meet the former queen, Anakin merely stood there. He bowed his head respectfully.  
  
Padmé surveyed the young man next to Sabé. She could tell from the way her handmaiden looked at the man that Sabé had a huge crush on the man. Her interest grew, and she took a second glanc at him. For a commoner who was meeting the Senator, something that should qualify as a journal entry, the man was unusually silent and calm.  
  
"So, Sabé, who's the person next to you?" Padmé asked coyly.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, at your service, milady," Anakin replied quietly, at the nudge from Sabé.  
  
"Anakin? That's a nice name. It doesn't sound native though. You're not from Naboo?"  
  
"No milady. I come from a planet far off from the Republic," he replied respectfully. Padmé raised her dark eyebrows and got ready to post Anakin another question, when Obi-wan interrupted.  
  
"My dear, shall we rest? I am tired after the long flight," Obi-wan said. Padmé smiled at him and nodded, allowing herself to be led away. She turned her head, and looked at Anakin.  
  
"I'll see you at the dinner then, which I presume you will be going?" she asked, casting a knowing look at the blushing Sabé.  
  
"Yes milady," Anakin replied, bowing again.  
  
Padmé continued walking, her head nodding to whatever Obi-wan was saying. Her mind, however, was focused on the young man she had just met. He interests her, with his quiet yet respectful manner, and his quaint, different accent. There was something else about him. something Padmé found very soothing. She has no idea what, but just his presence comfort her, in a way she never thought possible.  
  
+++  
  
A/N: Writing til here. Review. MUST! =P 


	3. Problems in each world

Dislaimer: George Lucas owes Star Wars. I owe Lukaz. =P  
  
A/N: I've received a review on how Obi-wan's acting too out of character, and I was comtemplating on it and I realized he maybe a little too out of character, therefore, I shall try to make him slightly more mature in this chapter. But, this story is still A/A.  
  
  
  
"Master, rest assure. I will protect the Senator with my life, you know that," Obi-wan told his master on the hologram. Qui-Gon Jinn frowned at his padawan.  
  
"Obi-wan, wise you are, and I have no doubts about your ability, but this is business. You are the Senator Amidala's Jedi protector as well, and you shouldn't flippantly treat it as a chance to be close to the Senator." Qui- Gon stared sternly at his padawan, who nodded respectfully.  
  
"Yes master, I will protect her master. As a Jedi, I have a duty. I know," Obi-wan protested. "Have more faith in me, I will not let you down."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and broke into a fatherly smile, stroking his beard that was now almost all white. "I am old, Obi-wan, but I am not as stubborn as the council. As long as you fulfil your duty, I cannot complain. Obi-wan, after this mission, you will take the Trials." Qui-Gon's smiled widened as Obi- wan jumped up, cheering.  
  
"You are serious, master? This is not a joke?"  
  
Qui-Gon set his features in a stern look, but his bright eyes were twinkling. "Obi-wan, have you ever seen me joke about your Trials?"  
  
"Well, there was that one time when I was twenty-four and you-," Obi-wan was cut short by his master's narrowed eyes. With a humourous grin, Obi-wan continued. "Oh no. Master, how could you possibly have joked about the Trials. I must have been mistaken."  
  
Qui-Gon allowed a small grin to brighten up his wrinkled face. "Good. I shall leave you to your duties. Remember, hologram me if there's ANY problems, ok?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded respectfully as his Master disappeared from the hologram. Obi-wan smiled brightly; he was in a very happy mood. Finally, after nearly ten years of waiting, he was to become a true Jedi knight, instead of just a padawan. Don't get him wrong, he was grateful to be the apprentice of Qui- Gon, but he had often wondered what it would be to have a padawan of his own.  
  
Bursting into Padmé's quarters (they lived in different rooms out of respect to the Naboo traditions), he grinned broadly and carried his girlfriend out of the chair she resided in, swinging her around and around. He finally stopped as Padmé demanded to call the guards, jokingly of course.  
  
"Ok," Padmé gasped for breath, her laughing brown eyes studying Obi-wan. "Now can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I'm going to take the trials! Padmé, I'm finally going to take the trials. Qui-Gon thinks I'm ready!" He laughed in happiness and fell on his back on the bed. Padmé joined him and they both stared up at the ceiling. Obi-wan turned on his side and stared at Padmé. "When I become a Knight, we'll get married. All right?"  
  
Padmé was silent for a long time. Finally, she turned to Obi-wan with doubt in her eyes. She managed a forced smile. "We'll see," she replied.  
  
+++  
  
Anakin listened to the inane rambling of Sabé, who was obviously very nervous. Lukaz had abandoned him to go off with Rabé, to do goodness-knows- what. Although annoying, Anakin remained polite and courteous, and despite her endless talking, Anakin actually bothered to listen.  
  
"So did you get the formal suit?" Sabé asked suddenly, changing the topic. Anakin blinked in surprise, and Sabé continued urgently. "For the formal dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yes. He did. It's a really nice suit," Anakin smiled. "Not like anything I've seen in Tatooine. It's a Naboo traditional suit, right?"  
  
"You're so smart!" Sabé praised, and Anakin blushed a deep red. He fought the urge to cringe at the high-pitched compliment. "It's a samajyp." Anakin nodded, and forced another smile. Suddenly, with warning, Sabé slipped her hand into Anakin's slightly calloused one. In his shock, he stood still. Mistaking it for nervousness, Sabé settled her hand more comfortably in his, and gently squeezed it. She continued walking, and Anakin followed, still in shock.  
  
Abruptly, he snatched his hand from Sabé's hard grip and pretended to look at his chrono. "Look at the time," he exclaimed. "I really need to get back. I'll see you at the dinner tonight. Bye." With that, the blond hair teen hurried off, wincing slightly as he realized that he had just babbled the last few sentence. He made a mental note to apologize later. Sighing, he rode his speeder, taking the long way home.  
  
+++  
  
Lukaz tapped his toes on the floor, as he sat on the overstuffed sofa. Angrily, he looked at the chrono. "Oh, he really needs to get back, doesn't he? It's been an hour," he muttered to himself, his chocolate brown eyes flashing in anger and dismay.  
  
The door opened quietly, almost without a sound, and a sheepish Anakin entered, a small half-smile on his face when he saw Lukaz. With narrowed eyes, Lukaz stormed towards Anakin.  
  
"Ani. You're nineteen. You're supposed to be full of raging hormones. I give you a girl; a pretty girl," Lukaz emphasized, "and you, bantha moron, walked away from it. What are you? Stupid?!"  
  
"Kaz, relax," Ani replied with his usual smirk. "I'm sorry, but she was moving too fast. You know I don't want a relationship based on looks and stuff. I just don't have that chemistry thing."  
  
"Right," Lukaz quipped sarcastically, moving closer. Suddenly, Anakin pushed him back, before taking a quick step back himself. Before Lukaz could open his mouth in angry protest, the light that had been hanging on the ceiling crashed to the ground, breaking into pieces. "Wha-," Lukaz opened his mouth and closed it again, shocked.  
  
"You ok?" Anakin asked, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened; he was calm and composed, while Lukaz stood like a babbling idiot in front of him. Anakin grinned and led his friend to a seat. "You ok?" he repeated, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Do what, Kaz?" Anakin said, taking a snack from the container on the table. He bite into it and looked up at Lukaz again, innocently.  
  
"React so fast! I mean, you're the only human in the history of mankind to pod race, and that's abnormal. And then, there's that ability to react before something actually happen. How do you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Anakin said with a shrug. "I just see stuff happen before it does." He offered Lukaz the container of snack, and took another piece when Lukaz shook his head. "I should clean up the mess," Anakin said.  
  
"Let me. You saved my life, buddy. This little thing? I can do it," Lukaz retorted. "You just go change, and get ready for your date tonight. Word of advice buddy, you need a haircut fast."  
  
"Point taken," was the dutiful reply.  
  
+++  
  
  
  
A/N: Third chapter up. I'll write about the dinner next time, ok? Review PLEASE. 


	4. Friends

Disclaimer: OK. Just look at the previous chapters, will you?  
  
  
  
"Anakin Skywalker?" The guard asked at the door, staring suspiciously at Anakin's invitation card. He curled his upper lip and studied Anakin closely. Beside him, Anakin could hear Lukaz stammering nervously to the other guard. Under his guard's watchful eye, Anakin was glad he had taken Lukaz's advice and cut his hair. His blond curls was now neatly cropped and combed. "You may go," the guard permitted finally. Anakin nodded in thanks and giving Lukaz the 'I'll-be-waiting-inside' signal, entered the huge room.  
  
As he took in the scene that held his view, Anakin, with all his laid- backness, couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought it? The slave boy from Tattooine in one of the finest places in the galaxy, surrounded by fine people. He took a step forward, and his keen, deep blue eyes sought out Sabé almost immediately. He gave a sigh and pasted a smile on his face, as he walked towards Sabé.  
  
"Anakin! I was wondering if you were coming," Sabé said quietly, her volume softening with each word. Anakin felt a wave of guilt and he smiled, a real, sincere smile that brightened up his chiseled, tanned face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to leave early this afternoon. I had to get some spare parts for my speeder," Anakin said, inwardly kicking himself for the lie. However, it seemed to do the trick as Sabé's eyes practically lit up. Feeling bad for leading her on, Anakin offered to get her a drink.  
  
"No, it's fine," Sabé replied, a little too quickly. She bit her lip and peered up guiltily. Anakin raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Well, as the Senator's chief handmaiden, I have to prepare for some stuff. I know I'm supposed to be your date and all, but I really have to do those stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Anakin repeated dumbly.  
  
"I have to oversee the servants as the go about doing their jobs. It wasn't supposed to be me, but they're short of manpower and it is my duty to." On and on she babbled, and Anakin had to smile in amusement.  
  
"I get it. It's your responsibility. I understand," Anakin interrupted. "I'll find something to do, don't worry." He gave a mischievous grin. "I won't get into much trouble, I promise, Jedi's honor."  
  
"You're not a Jedi," Sabé protested, laughing at his impish look.  
  
"I COULD be," he countered, stroking his chin, trying to look serious. Sabé laughed again and with a wave, she walked off. Anakin watched her leave, before turning to the other direction and walking towards the garden. He needed a place to be alone; after all, he doesn't really like to be in a crowd.  
  
+++  
  
Padmé smiled at yet another politician, and racked her brains to try and remember the latter's name. "Bail!" She finally recalled, and exclaimed aloud. The charismatic young man grinned back at her. Padmé opened her mouth to continue, when she heard someone else calling her. Excusing herself, she turned her head, and greeted another senator. She sighed in annoyance as she caught sight of Obi-wan, who was standing at the other end of the room, talking to Chancellor Palpantine.  
  
She walked away from the group, a little rudely, and out onto the garden. Breathing in the fresh air, she let the cool breeze comfort and relax her. She walked deeper into the garden, turning randomly, or so it seemed. Padmé had grown up in the palace, and she knew every inch of the garden. In fact, she was probably the only person who had actually ever explored to the end of the garden.  
  
As she walked into her very own secret spot, a place so deep into the huge, jungle-like garden that no one bothers to explore, she was greeted by the familiar rush of the thundering waterfall. She was about to close her eyes when a movement caught her eyes. She turned her head sharply, and a very familiar young man smiled at her.  
  
Even before the person fully registered in her mind, her mouth called out his name. "Anakin, right?"  
  
"Yes milady," Anakin replied, nodding. "That's what they call me." He took a step towards her, and the moonlight shined on his face.  
  
"How did you find this place? And aren't you Sabé's date?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it a date," Anakin said with an easy smile. "I mean, I like her, but only as a friend."  
  
Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. "So what, you're leading her on?"  
  
"No! I really want to get to know her as a friend, and I have DEFINITELY not led her on," Anakin protested, raising his hands in surrender. "She might think it that way, but I have done nothing to support it."  
  
Like a ray of sun that had suddenly burst through a stormy cloud, a smile appeared on Padmé's face. "Relax, Anakin," she said, sitting onto the grass. Anakin sat down next to her, seeming oblivious to the fact that she was the senator. Instead, he treated her just like an ordinary person. "So, how did you find this place? Shouldn't you be at the dinner?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Anakin replied coyly, tilting his head to look at her, with raised eyebrows. He grinned. "I can't stand crowded places," he explained. "I prefer to be alone. The garden was a perfect place."  
  
"Most people wouldn't bother to explore so deep into the garden," Padmé observed. Anakin grinned in a mock egoistic manner.  
  
"Well, I'm not most people." Anakin surveyed the dark night, with the many stars that sparkled. "I wanted a quiet place without interruptions, without all that blasted noise." He gave a wry grin.  
  
"Wow. You really don't like crowds, do you? How did you manage to survive in this world?"  
  
"I was from Tattooine," Anakin said. "It's a really hot planet, not part of the system. It's controlled by the Hutts," he explained, seeing the senator's puzzled look. "And let's just say, when I was there, I couldn't exactly have many friends. Neither did I really have the time to be with a crowd."  
  
"What about studies and stuff?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I like to use my hands, and I'm good at mechanics. That's good enough for old Watts."  
  
"Watts?" was the quizzical reply.  
  
"Watto. He was my," Anakin paused, as if trying to find for a word. "Owner," he blurted out finally.  
  
"Owner? You're a slave?"  
  
Anger flashed in Anakin's blue eyes, and he frowned. "I am not a slave. I am a man, and I have a name." He placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself to a standing position, getting ready to walk off.  
  
Padmé scrambled up, holding her thick, long gown. She grabbed the head- dress that she had thrown to the ground earlier. "Look, Anakin. I'm sorry. I just never heard of such a concept before. I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized gently. Her soft words stopped Anakin, and he turned around to look at her. His tensed jaws slowly relaxed, and he gave a half-smile.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized too. "I was over-reacting. Forgive me, your highn-."  
  
"Padmé," she interrupted. At the back of her head, she heard a voice questioning her. After all, she was the Senator. Here was a man she barely knew, and she was already asking him to call her by name. But deep in her heart, she knew that Anakin was definitely not some serial killer, or anything like that. He was just a quiet, young man.  
  
Anakin nodded. "Then you can call Ani, for that's what my close friends, which I might add, aren't many, calls me." He grinned winningly and Padmé couldn't help but return the smile.  
  
"You are a funny one, Ani."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," was his quick reply. "For a senator, I mean." He gave his mischievous lopsided smirk.  
  
"You're making fun of me," Padmé accused, with laughing eyes and a tilted head. Anakin shook his head violently.  
  
"I wouldn't dare tease a senator," he said with a straight face, before chuckling. Padmé, in a mock-angry face, scooped up soil on the ground and threw it at him. "Oh, relieving your childhood, Padmé?" Of course, that only resulted in getting thrown by another handful of mud.  
  
*** Three hours later ***  
  
The two had been talking for very long now, like old friends who had lost contact years ago, and in a way, Anakin felt as though Padmé was an old friend. He had never really opened up to people, not even to Lukaz, much less to a girl, whom he had categorized under trouble. However, with Padmé, it felt so right, so natural. During this two hours, he had learnt that she was five years older than him, at twenty-four, even though she looks so youthful, and that she had a boyfriend who was a Jedi. He had felt a stab of jealousy when she told him the news, even though he did not know why.  
  
[I can't be infatuated with her. I barely know her!], he told himself repeatedly. But that didn't stop his blood from rushing to his head each time she smiled, it didn't stop his heart from melting each time she moved, it didn't stop his heart from crying out at her very presence.  
  
"Oh no! Has it been that long?" Padmé exclaimed. She gathered up her gown and stood up. "I can't believe time passed that quickly," she said, pacing around nervously.  
  
Anakin grinned at her. "That's great Padmé. Keep pacing around like that. That ought to turn back time," he quipped. He stood up and held her by the shoulders. "Relax. No one will even notice that you were gone."  
  
"Ani, this dinner was FOR ME," she emphasized. Anakin nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Right. That is a problem," he agreed easily. "I guess you really should hurry."  
  
"You think?" Padmé said sarcastically. She gave a tired smile. "I'll see you when you visit Sabé, right?" Anakin nodded reassuringly. "Ani, word of advice. If you don't like Sabé, tell her. She'll understand." Again, Anakin nodded. He pointed to his chrono with a knowing stare and Padmé sighed. "Oh fine, chase me away." She smiled again, and Anakin's heart nearly dropped. She was beautiful.  
  
"Uh, bye," he managed to reply, even though his voice seemed to have caught in his throat. As he watched her retreating figure disappear into the garden, he muttered to himself. "OK. She's gone. Now start breathing." He turned and surveyed the thundering waterfall.  
  
[You've got it bad, buddy], he admitted to himself. [Really bad.]  
  
+++  
  
  
  
OK then. Writing til' here for now! Review please. PLEASE. PPLLEEAASSEE! =P 


	5. How did I fall in love with you?

Disclaimer: Star Wars is Lucas'. Lukaz is mine. Ironic huh?  
  
A/N: You know what's a good way to get inspiration for a new chapter? Listen to Across the Stars(the love theme in AOTC). =P  
  
Anakin made his way towards Padmé's quarters, nodding his head at the random people. It's been nearly a week since the dinner. Anakin and Sabé had became good friends, after a long talk and a lot of screaming(from her) and a lot of soothing words(from him). He and Padmé has also became the best of friends, especially since her boyfriend went back to Coruscant for his one month meditation before the trials and one month meditation after the trials.  
  
He knocked on the door and slouched lazily at the door frame, stifling a yawn. He had spent the entire night building his speeder, and it was finally ready. Another yawn escaped before he could stop it, just as Padmé opened the door. Her perfectly arched eyebrows quirked up in amusement, and she grinned.  
  
"Let me guess. This is the 'in' expression for laid-back people," Padmé said as a greeting, stepping to one side to allow Anakin to attend. Ani gave her his lopsided smirk, and stuck out his tongue. As they sat on the couch, Padmé rubbed her temples tiredly, and Ani frowned in concern.  
  
"You look tired." Padmé gave a tired smile. Anakin reached for her hand and wrapped his hand around hers, and turned his upper body to look at Padmé in the eye. "I heard about the assassinations."  
  
"You did? How?"  
  
Anakin gave a neurotically amused grin. "You're the senator. It's not exactly confidential news, you know?" His grin disappeared. "How are you doing?"  
  
"With you around? Everything suddenly seems fine," Padmé said. She meant it as a joke, a reassurance for Anakin, but when the words came out of her mouth, she suddenly realized that she meant it. Honey brown eyes met midnight blue ones. Before it could even register, Padmé leaned towards Anakin, her eyes studying his face.  
  
Anakin tightened his hand around her small one, and he lowered his head. His eyes caught hers again, and this time they stayed. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and time seemed to stop, just for them. Anakin finished the kiss, reluctantly, and he swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, milady. I never meant for-," Anakin stopped as he noticed Padmé's hurt look that she tried to cover up unsuccessfully. "What's wrong?"  
  
Padmé turned her head away, refusing to meet Anakin's intense look. She stood up and walked towards the other end of the room, looking out of the window, allowing the setting sun to calm her. Anakin walked towards her, confused, and afraid. [You fool, she has a boyfriend. Of course she'll reject you. That kiss should NEVER have happen.]  
  
He stopped a few steps away from her, his hands behind his back. "I," he started, before his voice caught in his throat. Anakin looked up at the ceiling as tears threatened to spill. [I will not cry], he told himself. "I'm sorry, milady," he repeated. "That was out of line."  
  
"Don't call me that," came a soft but firm voice. Anakin looked up from the floor. Padmé turned to him, and her eyes blazed in anger. Anakin blinked in confusion, and his forehead scrunched up.  
  
"What? Call you what?"  
  
"By my title," Padmé replied. She walked right up at him. "If you regret what happen, just tell me. If you think it's a mistake, then tell me! I'll accept it." She looked down, and tears started rolling down her face. Sobbing, she continued. "I don't want us to stop being friends, Ani."  
  
Anakin's heart melted. He felt like a hundred knives had stabbed him in the heart, with each tear that rolled down her face. Gingerly, he cleaned the tears away from her face. "I don't think it's mistake," he stated quietly. "And I don't regret it." Padmé looked up at him in doubt. "I love you," Anakin said, wrapping his arms around her. "I tried to deny it, to ignore it, but I couldn't. You're in my very soul, tormenting me." Anakin heard another sob and he looked down at the vulnerable, small framed girl. "Don't cry, please?"  
  
Padmé breathed in deeply and wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying. I'm not crying," she protested. Anakin smiled his lopsided smile, and Padmé smiled in return. "So what do we do now?" She whispered, as Anakin let her go. He smiled, and without a word, he slipped his hand into hers, and squeezed it gently. He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I don't know," he finally replied, in his usual laid-back way. "But I'm not going to let you go. Never."  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
  
OK. sorry for taking so long to update. Been really busy. I know this is a short chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Read and REVIEW! =P 


	6. The beginning of a new start

Disclaimer: George Lucas owes Star Wars and all things related to it. This fanfiction is mine and I'm not getting any money outta it, so don't sue.  
  
Padmé turned at the sound of her name, and a splash of water greeted her. Padmé blinked stupidly as drops of water fell from the ends of her long, dark curls that she had let down freely. Anakin couldn't control his amusement, and he doubled over in laughter, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. He pointed to Padmé, and tried to say sorry, but one look at her made him burst into laughter again.  
  
Padmé's eyes narrowed, but her eyes were laughing. "This is war, Ani," she said, taking a handful of water from the stream. She rushed towards Anakin, and dumped the water all over his head. Anakin's short curls drooped down his forehead, and he closed his eyes tightly as the water ran down his face. His eyebrows were comically raised, and now it was Padmé's turn to laugh. Anakin opened his eyes, and winked at her.  
  
They were in the place where they first truly met - their garden. Padmé's has already thought of it as their garden, for it was the only place where Anakin and her can truly be themselves, without the eyes of the public watching them. It was the only place where Padmé could just be Padmé, instead of Senator Amidala. With Anakin, she was truly herself, something that she had never felt with Obi-wan. With Obi-wan, she always felt that part of their relationship was purely good publicity, and she had always tried to live to the expectation of the people's view of being a Jedi's senator girlfriend.  
  
The two had by now stopped their playful teasing, and was sitting on the soft, green grass. Anakin turned to her, a question in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Padmé turned to him, and a smile graced her beautiful face. Her brown hair (still a little wet) fell softly around her face. She shook her head and leaned against Anakin, pressing her back against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.  
  
"So, how's Obi-wan?" Anakin said, hesitantly, approaching the sacred subject. Padmé looked up at him and shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Haven't talked to him. He's still undergoing his one month meditation before his trials." Padmé reached over a glass of water, and sipped it, looking out at the scenic view. "I'm telling him about us after his trials, Ani."  
  
Anakin looked down at her, and the playful glint in his eyes disappeared. He was all serious. "Padmé," he started to say. "If you want to get back with Obi-wan, it's fine." Padmé untangled herself from his grip sharply and glared at him. Anakin swallowed hard, and continued. "You'll have a better future with him, and I understand if you want to move to greener pastures, especially since the pasture you're standing on now is barren and dead."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Padmé asked simply. Her face showed no expression, but her eyes pleaded him not to throw what they have away. Anakin looked deep into her eyes, and shook his head. "No," he whispered to her, before pulling her towards him. Padmé leaned her head against his chest, as she basked in the comfort of his warm embrace.  
  
"Ani, I love you," she declared sleepily, as the afternoon sun shined on them. Anakin smiled in ironic amusement.  
  
"You had to tell me that for the first time half-asleep, hadn't you?" He asked with a lopsided grin. He kissed the top of her head, as Padmé muttered a very sleepy 'take it or leave it, buddy'. Anakin wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I'm taking it," he agreed easily. "I love you too," he said, his voice losing all its teasing tone. Padmé did not answer, but deep in her dreamy state, she smiled happily.  
  
+++  
  
"Master Oui-Gon, today is the day of my trials. Do you think I can hologram Padmé first? Just to assure myself that she's all right?" Obi-wan asked his master, who had been sitting on the chair, meditating. Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice sternly.  
  
"Obi-wan, caring for her does not mean checking on her everyday. Now you are having your trials in awhile. Go and get ready." Obi-wan nodded. "Oh and by the way, I will be going to Naboo today. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to concentrate on the trials."  
  
"Naboo, master? Why?"  
  
"We have detected someone who is extremely strong in the force. I would be going there to find this person." Obi-wan's eyebrows raised up high.  
  
"But master, how could you have detected such a person? A Jedi must be in close approximity to someone force-sensitive before they can detect that person. Naboo is planets away!" Obi-wan, puzzled, commented.  
  
"Yes, we find it strange too," Qui-Gon said. His white eyebrows came together. "But master Yoda senses him. We believe he must be a young boy, probably a newborn even, as this is the first time master Yoda has sensed him."  
  
"I see. Well, I hope you find this boy, master, and may the force be with you." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I will send the senator your regards. Now go and prepare. This next month will be an important month for you." Obi-wan nodded and left.  
  
+++  
  
Lukaz entered the small house, coughing loudly. Anakin walked out of his workshop, and wiped his greasy hands on his overalls. "Chup chup Kaz. Where's Rané? I thought you two were unseperable."  
  
Lukaz grinned good-naturedly. "She has work to do. Some Jedi's coming and the Senator has invited him to her house." He shrugged, not noticing Anakin's alarmed look.  
  
"Jedi, huh?" Anakin said, trying his best to be casual and nonchalant. "So the Senator's Jedi boyfriend's back?" Lukaz, who had the reputation of exaggerating things, nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. I heard they're going to get married soon, or something. The senator has accepted his proposal," Lukaz continued, not noticing the pain and hurt in Anakin's eyes. Without another word, Anakin dashed off, leavin Lukaz in mid-sentence. "Hey! Hey, Ani!" Frowning to himself, Lukaz muttered. "That boy is weird."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Is the Jedi Obi-wan? Is Padmé really getting married? Will Anakin and her break up? Stay tune. =P Now you guys had better review this story. =P 


	7. *insert very innovative, very original t...

Disclaimer: Star War is George Lucas'. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile.  
  
A/N: My last few chapters have been kinda short because I've been busy with exams and stuff. Sorry. PLEASE do review!  
  
++ means thoughts/ flashbacks.  
  
+This cannot be happening to me. This cannot be happening. Ani, relax. She loves you. She told you she loves you. She's not going to get married. Kaz is a big mouth, you know that. It's probably just gossip. Ani, relax. Breathe.+ Despite his rambling thoughts, Anakin was very afraid. He had never love anyone like how he loves Padmé before. Her very presence soothed him whenever he was upset, or tired. Sithspit, he loves her more than life itself.  
  
Anakin leaned forward against his yellow speeder, his pride and joy. He stepped hard against the accelerator and within minutes, reached the palace. He stepped off his speeder, programming it to find a place to park, before dashing up the stairs. He headed into the direction of her quarters, but stopped suddenly. Something in him told him that she was not in her quarters. This happened sometimes to him; his gut feeling was very accurate, or so Lukaz often said. He turned to his left instead and headed down the corridor, before stopping at a huge room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He placed his hand on the door knob and started to turn it, before stopping. He looked down at his dirty overalls, and groaned. This was definitely not the thing to wear to visit the Senator. He was surprised the guards even let him in. "Stupid stupid stupid," he muttered to himself, as he turned away from the door, before brightening up. He had some clothes at the hidden compartment inside the seat of his speeder.  
  
Ten minutes later, a clean, fresh Anakin stood outside the very same door. His hair was combed and washed, thanks to the water fountain outside the palace. He was dressed in a dark blue, long sleeved, collarless silk shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes, and a pair of dark grey pants. He knocked on the door, and Sabé opened it, her eyes widening when she saw Anakin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed, thinking that Anakin was here to see her.  
  
"I'm here to see Pad- Senator Amidala," Anakin said, his face calm, while most people would have wilted under the intimidating stare of the handmaiden. Sabé's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced at Anakin suspiciously.  
  
"Right," she drawled. "You? To see the senator? She has much better things to do." Anakin bit the inside of his lips to stop himself from hurling a scathing remark to Sabé, but instead, sighed and gathered all his patience to try and persuade Sabé to let him in.  
  
+++  
  
"Well, milady, I must say you are looking good. Obi-wan will be pleased to hear it," Qui-Gon observed, accepting the seat the Padmé offered him. She nodded regally, and gave a small smile.  
  
"So Master Jedi, what have you come to Naboo for?" Senator Amidala asked, as she poured a cup of tea for her visitor. She was aware of a disturbance at the door, but was confident that Sabé could handle it.  
  
Qui-Gon cleared his throat, and his bright blue eyes peered out from his wrinkled features. "Two reasons actually, milady. The first is to find a boy who is force-sensitive. The other concerns you." Padmé raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well, Obi-wan is my padawan, and according to tradition, the master should help the-." Qui-Gon stopped short and closed his eyes; he could something in the force. In all his long years, the force had never been so strong as how he had felt it at that moment. Almost in a trance, he turned towards the door and strided towards it. Surprised, Padmé hurriedly followed.  
  
As she reached the door, Padmé nearly banged into Qui-Gon, who had stood there, staring silently at the tall, broad-shouldered blond hair young nineteen year old. "Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed, surprised. Sabé turned towards the senator, equally surprised.  
  
"Milady? You know Anakin?"  
  
"Yes Sabé," Padmé snapped impatiently. She waved her hands to dismiss Sabé, and with another questioning stare at the Senator and a glare at Anakin, the handmaiden left. Anakin, who had been standing there without an expression on his face, turned his head calmly towards the old Jedi, who had by now recovered his composure.  
  
"Anakin, is it?" Qui-Gon asked, stepping up closer to Anakin. He studied Anakin closely.  
  
"Yes sir, Anakin Skywalker," the young man replied politely, his Tattooine manners kicking in.  
  
"Anakin is a friend of me," Padmé cut in suddenly, stepping in between the two tall man. Subtly, she added. "And he's leaving now," with a sharp glare at Anakin. Anakin nodded sheepishly, and prepared to leave, when Qui-Gon shot out his hand and grabbed Anakin's shoulders.  
  
"You don't sound Naboo, Anakin. Where are you from?" Qui-Gon asked nonchantly, almost casually. His eyes however, had a glint in them. Padmé stared from one man to the other, noticing the similarity between them. Both of them had the same calm look, and the same bright blue eyes. They also had the same kind, humourous smiles.  
  
"Tattoine sir. It's far away from the Republic, ruled by the Hutts." Anakin replied, bowing slightly.  
  
"I see. Away from the Republic, huh?" Qui-Gon repeated, looking thoughtful. With a nod, he excused himself suddenly, and walked off, leaving Padmé and Anakin staring at him, surprised.  
  
As Qui-Gon held up the transmitter to his mouth, his hurried footsteps making its way to the flyer parked at the huge ground behind the compound, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to inform the Senator about the proposal of marriage between her and Obi-wan.  
  
+++  
  
A/N : Haha! Didn't expected that, did you?! =P Try to guess what happens next. I'll update soon! Promise! 


	8. Happily ever after

Disclaimer: Star War is George Lucas'. I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile.  
  
A/N: I'm not a Canadian, but I may spell some words wrongly because I learn UK English in school instead of US English. So forgive me if some words are slightly different from your spelling. =P  
  
A/N x 2 : I'm sorry for not updating but there was a problem with my computer. It's fixed now, but I have to send it for further repairs. So hopefully, I'll try to end the story with this chapter.  
  
"I'm sorry," the young Tattoine-born, Naboo-based mechanic blurted out suddenly, his voice seemingly louder in the silence, despite the thundering waterfalls and the chirping insects in the garden. After he had so rudely and stupidly barged into the meeting of the Senator and the Jedi, Padmé had not said a word to him, but instead pointedly ignored him.  
  
Padmé turned her head away, as the sunlight shined on her, casting a warm glow that seemed to surround her.* Her beauty is overwhelming,* Anakin thought, as he cast another sheepish glance at her. Slowly, he sat down on the grass next to her, his eyes studying her fair face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I told you, I thought that the Jedi fellow was Obi-wan." Padmé glared at him, her eyes blazing, and Anakin shut up, literally. He closed his mouth tightly, and clamped his hand over it.  
  
"Have you no faith in me?" Padmé questioned suddenly, an edge in her voice. Anakin's deep blue eyes peered up from above his hand that was still clamped to his mouth. He frowned at the question, and releasing his hand, he fixed his gaze on her. Not at all intimidated, Padmé returned his stare. "Can't answer me? Have you NO faith in me?" Padmé pressed. "How can you tell me you love me if you don't trust me? Oh wait, maybe you don't love me. Is this some kind of thrill for you? I mean, hey, I barely know you."  
  
"I'll put my life in your hands, together with my heart," was the simple, quiet reply, after what it seemed like an eternity of silence. Anakin stood up abruptly, and muttering a clumsy excuse on how he had to leave urgently, he practically fled from the garden, leaving Padmé staring after him, tears in her eyes.  
  
+++  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, you are sure that this Skywalker fellow is the chosen one, as said in the prophecy?" Mace Windu questioned, or rather interrogated. Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"I felt it, Master Windu. I felt the force at its fullest. This boy seemed to be made of midi-chlorians," Qui-Gon jabbered excitedly. "He is nineteen, and too old to be a padawan, I know. But this boy is the chosen one. He does not need to be trained."  
  
By this time, Master Yoda had took the place of the bald headed Windu. "Qui- Gon, if this boy IS the chosen one, bring him back as soon as possible." Qui-Gon nodded respectfully. Switching off his transmitted, he did a 180 degree turn without even losing his stride, and headed towards the palace again. As he opened the door to enter the palace, he slammed into a rushing Anakin Skywalker, and once again, Qui-Gon felt the overwhelming sense of the force in his bones.  
  
"I'm sorry," Anakin apologized, standing up. With a jolt, he realized that this was the Jedi master that had been in the room with the Senator. He nodded in respect and apology, and started down the stairs, when Qui-Gon's arm shot out to grab his arm. Surprised, Anakin stopped short and looked at Qui-Gon, who had sat down on the stairs. He patted the seat next to him, signaling from Anakin to sit next to him. Tentatively, Anakin sat.  
  
"Anakin, am I right?" Anakin nodded gingerly, wondering what was going on. "There is something that you should know."  
  
+++  
  
Anakin was stumped. For the first time in his life, he felt stumped. "You're kidding. How can I even be a Jedi? Much less some chosen one. I've never had a single power in me," Anakin protested. He stood up and shook his blond head. "No way."  
  
"Have you ever wondered why your reflexes were so much faster than anyone else? Only Jedi have fast reflexes; that's because we can see the future. Or have you ever wondered why your strength, your stamina, and your endurance was so much better? Or why you seemed to have the ability of not showing emotions?"  
  
"I was born with them!"  
  
"That' it. You were born with them. You were born to be a Jedi, Anakin. Let me ask you a question. Who is your father?" Anakin sat down again, and stared out at the clouds. Turning to Qui-Gon, he admitted.  
  
"I had no father. I was conceived, somehow, without a dad." Anakin shrugged.  
  
"The prophecy of the chosen one states clearly that the chosen one will be born out of midi-chlorians. You, Anakin." Anakin listened to the last few words, his eyebrows furrowed together. Despite being a slave, Anakin had be taught in the true-blue Tattooine way. He knew that if he had a duty, he would do it.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" he asked finally. Qui-Gon nodded, a smile on his face.  
  
+++  
  
Two days later  
  
Padmé looked in surprise at the letter Sabé handed her. She had confessed everything to her handmaiden and best friend, and surprisingly, Sabé had been happy for her, even admitting that Anakin was a good guy. Padmé accepted the note, recognizing the handwriting on the envelope - Anakin's.  
  
She turned away to read the letter, as Sabé closed to the doors to give her some privacy. Padmé opened the letter gingerly, as if it was gold, and gently unfolded the letter, her eyes catching each word.  
  
Dear Hello, Padmé.  
  
I don't know how to address you now, ever since that fateful day in the garden, but you'll always be my dear, no matter what happens.  
  
I'm going to Coruscant. In fact, by the time you read this letter, I would be halfway across the galaxy. Funny, I always thought I would stay in Tattooine all my life, be a slave. And then when I met you, I figured nothing would ever pull me away from Naboo. And here I am, on a flyer to Coruscant to be a Jedi.  
  
That's right. A Jedi. Apparently, I'm the answer to some weird prophecy. I have no idea. Qui-Gon's been teaching me some stuff. He says I learn fast, and that most Jedi took years to learn what I learnt in a couple of hours. I've been studying the history of the Jedi too. It's actually quite interesting. Just a couple more chapters and I would learn the whole history of the Jedi. Qui-Gon says that I'm the fastest learning padawan he ever had.  
  
I'm happy. Qui-Gon's like a father I never had. I'm going to take my trials when I get to Coruscant. The Jedi council has grant me special permission. Master Yoda's really cool, only a little too violent with his pointy stick. At least that's what I heard from Qui-Gon.  
  
Anyway, I'm probably never coming back to Naboo. You were right. I didn't trust you enough. I don't deserve you. Thank you for making my life whole for the first time, and for leaving me with precious memories that will make me whole for the rest of my life. You're an angel, and I've trapped your wings long enough.  
  
You're free to fly, my angel. Soar once again in the sky. I will be there, by your side, even if you can't see me. After all, I am Anakin Skywalker. Where you fly, I will walk close behind.  
  
For always, Ani.  
  
+++  
  
Tears dropped from Padmé's face, and onto the letter. Hurriedly wiping the letter dry, she discovered that the letter already had marks of tears that had dropped, tears that were not hers. Ani's. She clutched the letter and held it close to her. Closing her eyes, pictures of Anakin smiling, laughing ran through her mind, followed by the pain and anguish in his eyes when they had quarreled.  
  
Making up her mind, she ran towards the door and opened her mouth to holler for Sabé, when suddenly, her handmaiden popped out of nowhere, a knowing smile on her face.  
  
"Milady, I have made the arrangements. The flyer can only be ready by the start of next week, which would give us ample time to pack your stuff. I have also cancelled your leave starting next week, to give you an excuse for returning to Coruscant." Sabé winked. "It will also give Anakin time to take his trials."  
  
Padmé smiled gratefully.  
  
+++  
  
Anakin stared out at the sky, or what could passed for as the sky. Coruscant was like one big city; the sky was covered with speeders and flyers and other vehicles. Tall, bright buildings reached endlessly towards space. Anakin didn't seemed to realize. He turned back to his quarters, and laid on his bed. He was waiting for his results, having taking the trials earlier that day.  
  
"Anakin?" Obi-wan, a newly knighted Jedi, poked his head into the room. Anakin and Obi-wan had become firm friends throughout his stay at the Temple. Anakin actually felt a little guilty. Ok. A lot guilty. Many times, he wanted to tell Obi-wan the truth. But he didn't, not because he was afraid, but because he didn't want to ruin things between Padmé and Obi- wan. As much as he hurts him, he would rather see Padmé happy. Obi-wan was a good man, of this Anakin was sure.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The council wishes you to meet them." Anakin nodded, and followed Obi-wan into the huge room where the council resided. He stepped in the middle of the room, and faced Master Windu calmly, his head high up.  
  
"You are the twenty-first Jedi to be knighted, Anakin Skywalker, as well as the youngest. You are also the first and probably only padawan who took his test a week after he became a Jedi," Master Windu said.  
  
"Great potential, I sense," Master Yoda added. He trotted over to Anakin, and the tall boy had to literally squat down. Master Yoda looked at Anakin in the eye. "Let us down, you won't, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, master Yoda. I will do my best."  
  
"Troubles however, I sense in you," Master Yoda added. Anakin seemed surprised and stunned, before he nodded.  
  
"Miss her, you do?" The council was baffled as Anakin again nodded.  
  
"What is going on?" Master Windu demanded, one eyebrow raised. Master Yoda merely waved his stick.  
  
"Catch her, you must." He gave Anakin a wink and a pat on the head with his stick, before walking back to his seat. Anakin stood up and bowed respectfully at the council, before leaving the room, his mind on Yoda's wise words. Absent-mindedly, he pushed open the door to his quarters. Looking up, he stopped short.  
  
"Padmé?" was the unsure response.  
  
"I don't want to fly," Padmé replied, as she ran over to give him a hug. "I'll sacrifice my wings for you. I'm walking with you, Ani. Wherever you go." With a sigh, Anakin wrapped his strong arms around her, and carried her to the bed. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, before looking at her seriously.  
  
"What about Obi-wan?"  
  
*I already know, Ani. Padmé told me a couple of days ago* Obi-wan's voice suddenly rang through his head.  
  
*And you're fine?*  
  
*I'm OK, Ani. I'll leave you two love-birds alone. Besides I have a date.*  
  
*Who?*  
  
*Sabé* was the reply before Obi-wan raised his mind shield. Anakin did the same and turned back to the angel, who had been staring at him in concern. Anakin grinned, and shrugged innocently, before giving Padmé another hug.  
  
"I love you, Padmé Naberrie."  
  
"I love you too, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: DONE! REVIEW! 


End file.
